Princess, Wizards and a Kingdom
by ChibiDrey
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sakura had changed the cards. Now she is admitted in Hogwarts. Will she see Syaoran again? Will she be able to beat an old evil that is after her? SS ET and other couples... REVIEW PUUUUUULEASE!HPCCS crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey hello everyone!!! This is my first fic and I hope you'll all like it!!!!......sorry for all the faults I will do in it......I just finished my english and all.

Oh well...Off with the story!!!!

disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Clamps own it, not me!! And Harry Potter that is... J.K. Rowling does...Phew!

**Princess, Wizards, and a Kingdom**

**Chapter 1:**

-Sakura!! Wake up!

-Five more minutes 'nii-chan...

-Sakura! you'll be late for school!

-Mmmm...what? Awww... alright....

Slowly, very slowly, my eyes opened... just to see a very, very, pissed Kero staring back at me.

-It's fine now Kero...I'm up! Great... I'm late again...

Hey! Hey! my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm 16 years old. I live with my dad and my annoying brother. I live a normal life and all... besides the fact that I'm the Card Mistress that is... Since 12,(A/N: I think...) I am in the possession of the Clow Cards, now that it is the Sakura Cards. I changed them al with the helpof my two guardians, Keroberos and Yue,my friend and cousin,Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun. No Sakura... Do not think about him... Why? the reason is quite simple; after my last cards transformed, he told me that he loved me and left for Hong Kong. I never saw him since... and I miss him alot. It's been what? four years that he's gone, but I can't stop thinking of him. I didn't have the chance to tell him that I loved him back but I know that one day I'll see him again and tell him how I really feel. Did I told you thta I was a princess? No? Now you know. Yup, Princess Sakura Kinomoto of Avalon Kingdom. It's because that in his time, Clow Reed was it's king and he gave it to the next Card Mistress that is me. But today, the Avalon Kingdom is no more. It is long destroyed. It's true! I saw it with my very own eyes! But still, I'm a princess... But I live my life to the fullest, ignoring the fact that if I get killed or worst, the world will colapse because there will be no one left to protect the cards from anyone. Now, better get ready for my first day of school to not anger my new sensei...sigh I guess it's my life...

-Hey Sakura! how are you this morning? asked my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Fine, how 'bout you outou-san? I replied

-Great.

-Hey kaijuu, why are you up this early? It's barely 7 o'clock! said my ANNOING brother, Touya

-WHAT?! Seriously? I thought it was 8? And I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!

-Well, well, I guess Kero-chan woke you early... said dad.

-Ugh! I'm gonna...cries in frustration I know! No pudding today!

-Are you serious? Hey Kero, one day without his pudding? I would love to stay here today and watch that!

Speaking of the devil, Kero arrived in the kitchen with an envelope in his hand (or should I say paw...)

-HEY! Look what I've got! Sakura! It's yours. It arrived a minute ago. Watch out! It may be a trap!

I took the envelope and opened it. It was in fact a really strange letter... It said:

To: Sakura Kinomoto

The little pink room in the Kinomoto house

Tomoeda, Japan

Hogwats, school of Witchcraft and Wizardery

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Commander of the Order of Merlin, etc.

Dear Miss Kinomoto,

We have the pleasure to announce you that you will be attending the school this year. It has already started but we will make an exeption for you. In place of starting in first year, you will be placed in sixth year. We are sorry if we are late but it is a matter of great importance. Below, you have a list of all you will need this year at the school. Please send a note with your answer on it and send it back to us, via owl. If you do come, you will start in three days.

Hope to see you

Professor McGonagall

P.S. Don't tell to anyone who doesn't know about magic!!

Wow... I never thought that a school of wizards could actually exist! I'm speechless... I turned to my dad and lend him the letter. I waited until he read it all and said:

-Can I go?

-...Why not? With that, you will be able to have more control over your powers.

-Really? Great! I'm off! I got to tell this to Tomoyo! Ja ne!

-Ja ne Sakura! Don't forget, you'll have to come home early if you want to buy your things.

-Alright!

I got my rollerblades and skated off to school. Arrived there, I tried to spot Tomoyo in the crowed. I saw her and waved at her. She waved back and started to run toward me.

-Hey Sakura-chan! what are you doing here this early?

-Kero-chan woke me up early today.. Hey guess what? I'm leaving to a school of magic in London in three days!

-Really? When did you get the letter?

-Why did you know that it was a letter that I received?

-Because me too I'm going!

-Really? Alright! Cool! We're going to attend the same school together! That's great! Ano... I never knew you had powers...

-Me too, but when I read that, I was sooo excited! I got to tape kawaii Sakura-chan again!

-SweatdropsTomoyo-chan... You're not obliged...

-Well we better go and tell the principal that we are leaving.

-Yes, come on let's go!

-Ano...Sakura...What will we tell?

-Mmmmm...that we are leaving to London attend a private school for the year...

-Great idea, let's go!

After leaving the principal, we went to see our friends, Chiarhu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki. They were upset that we were leaving but we promised to write to each other so I guess it's okay now... Now that we are back to my house, we have to buy our things... But we have a little, little problem... We didn't know where to buy this stuff! It's not like we can find it anywhere though.. Suddently, a loud BAM! was heard in the room. We loked around to see... a tall man with white long hair and a white long beard.

-Hello Sakura and Tomoyo!

-......................

-Oh sorry! forgot my manners... I am Albus Dumbledore ,headmaster of Hogwarts.

-Oh...hi!Ano... What are you doing here?

-To bring you to buy your things!

-Where do we go? asked Tomoyo

-To Diagon Alley. Now take my hand. Okay? Close your eyes...

My head started spinning. I thought I was going to throw up! Brief, in more than a second, we oppened our eyes ean were in face of a relly, really big building.

-Welcome to Diagon Alley girls! Now, you go in there and take money. This is called Gringott's Bank. Let's go!

We entered and saw the most weird thing in the world! Wow! There were little creatures everywhere! Signing papers, cleaning the floor, brief, everywhere! We went tot he counter and the little thing said:

-Your keys please.

-Mmmmm...keys?

-whispering Your Clow key in your neck, said Dumbledore.

-Gasps You know? How?

-Doesn't matter right now... Give him your key.

-And me? asked Tomoyo

-I think that you have one around your neck...

-You mean... The little key that my mother gave me?

-Yes, she is a witch after all...

-WHAT? Really? My mother? a witch?

-Yes now, let's go we don't have all day!

We gave the goblin, Dumbldore told us what it was, our keys and folllowed it. We entered a big cave and get on a strange cart. Suddently, it started to go foward at hi speed. I started yelling. Boy I was scared! And when it stopped, my head was spinning. we got off the cart and the goblin asked for Tomoyo. They faced a big door with a big 111321 written on it. The goblin took the key and put it in a really strange lock in fact. Suddently, the door opened, to reveal a huge room with tons of gold, silver and bronze pieces and jewels everywhere.

-The gold ones are named Galleons, said Dubledore. 17 Sickles, that is the silver ones, to a Galleon and 29 Knuts, the bronze ones, to a Sickle. You should remember that.

-Alright! I said, thank you for saying it to us.

-You are welcome Sakura.

Tomoyo entered the room and took some money. She went out and the door closed by itself. She reentered the wagon and off we go again... After a little while of twisting, we finally stoped. Goodnesses! I never thought a roller coster could be like that! The goblin disembarked the wagon and asked for me.I looked at the door and saw that there was a big 1 written on it. I did the same as Tomoyo but this time, the goblin didn't took my key. He just move out the way. I went to the door and put my key in the lock. I tried to unlock it but it just couldn't work!

-Try your cards, said a voice inside my head.

-Hai, thank you Clow-sama, I responded

-You're welcome my dear Sakura.

I concentrated and called The Lock in my head. Suddently, there was a little click! that could be heard. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. The door started to open. I gasped. My god! It was so huge! It was like, 10 times bigger than Tomoyo's!! Wow! I never thought I was that rich! I didn't

do anything though... Oh well... I started walking in the room when I remarked that in the center of it, was a huge pedestral and a letter beside with my name written on it. I took it and opened it. It said:

Dear Sakura,

This is your vault. You surely wonder why you have so much. Well it's pretty easy to explain. It was all my money that you got here. Besides, a princess is supposed to be rich no? But now is not the time to talk about that. This year, you better start to train harder than you already have because an evil force is decupling its powers. You better be careful. But I know that you will surely beat it with the help of all your friends. Do not fear of what will happen. I'm really sorry that I can't explain more to you, because you will have to figure it out by yourself. Don't forget to ever, ever lose hope.

I have faith in you.

my best wishes,

Clow Reed

Woah... I never thought that it could happen one day. I know I faced a lot of evil before but that Clow Reedis getting worried about it, it's probably because it's terribly dangerous... Oh weel, I will do as he said. I will train harder than I already had and never lose hope. I stayed there for a couple of minutes before checking the pedestral. It was simple-made in fact but it intrigues me. Ilooked at it over and saw a little box in it. I took it and opened it. There was a beautiful necklace in. It was a cherry blossom and a wolf on it. It's really strange but it kind pf remind me of Syaoran. And I know that he'll be anywhere with me, wherever I go. Maybe he will be there when I will do the final battle with the evil, who knows? I stood up and took some galleons, sickles and knuts. I passed the door and closed it by myself. I turned around and saw Tomoyo looking at me with questionning eyes.

-I will tell you later, I said.

-You better, she responded with a 100 watt smile.

-Now that you have your money, how about getting your stuff? It will not appear in front of you like that you know? said Dumbledore.

-Okay, we said in unison, Tomoyo and I.

We got out of Gringott's Bank and went into a weird -well I might say that EVERYTHING is weird around here- shop. We bought everything we needed exept an animal and a wand. We went to the animal shop and Tomoyo bought a beauiful little purple cat and I bought a beautiful gold and green phoenix. I called it Chibi Star. We entered the shop called: Mr. Ollivender wand maker(A/N: Don't know if it is the right name, I don't have my book with me... Forgive me people!!) I wonder how it will be to use a different wand than my Star wand... Oh well, one way to figure it out is to try right? When we entered the shop, an old man appeared right in front of us.

-Ah miss Kinomoto and miss Daidouji! I wondered if I ever see you two on day in my shop.

-Humm hello.... who might you be if I ask? I said

-I'm Mr. Ollivander. I make wand since my childhood. Now enough talking. Miss Daidouji please, what is your writting hand?

-This one sir, said Tomoyo lefting her right hand.

-Okay, try this one.... No not this one...A minute.....

After thirty minutes, Mr. Ollivander hadn't found the perfect wand for Tomoyo.

-Well, maybe I don't have magic at all.... Maybe they did a mistake...

-Wait a second miss Daidouji. I will make you try another one.

-Alright sir.

-Now try this.

Tomoyo took the wand in her hand and gave it a shakje. Beautiful plum petals came out of it.

-Magnificent! I never thought that wand could be yours!

-Why not?

-Because there is another wand similar ti this one and someone bought it three years ago.

-Who is it? What does it have to do with me?

-You will soon find out. Bt be careful young one. The other person that have the wand could be your soulmate. It's an old legend. But I might say that the young boy is tricky...

-Who is "the young boy"?

-You will see. The wand will react to its twin when they will be close enough to each other. Now, your turn miss Kinomoto.

I showed my writting hand and mesure tape came flying to take my mesurements.

-Alright, miss Kinomoto, try this one.... Not at al... Oh well this one.... No.....

I started to get really desperated. Hey! It's been one hour and he didn't find a wand. But after a whilr, he came back with a pink box with a star on it.

-I wonder.... Take this one miss Kinomoto.

-Alright.

I took the wand. It was very special. It was all pink with a litle bit of green in it. It had a star on the handle. It had a strange craving in it too... When I took it, it started to rain Cherry Blossom in the shop. Strange isn't it? Oh well... Mr. Ollivander looked at me in a sttrange manner. He said:

-The day gets weirder and weirder by the minute...

-Why is that?

-First, the wand that you have in your hand was made long ago. It wasn't me that did this wand. It was given to me by an old friend. He said that I got to give it to the most powerful witch in the entire world. He gave me another one too. I sold it three years ago along with the twin wand of miss Daidouji. It's the same thing thhat I said to her that goes to you. But this time, there is a prophecy that goes with that wand. It said that when the two wands will come together, the two owners will experiment rue love. The only one that will save the world. I guess that you will have to be careful miss Kinomoto.

-I guess... Thank you mister Ollivander, but we have to get back home. We are leaving in two days so we gotta pack! Goodbye!

We paid our wands and head back to the Leaky Cauldron. We entered and saw Dumbledore waiting for us.

-Are you done girls?

-Yes, we said.

-Then let's head back shall we? Oh and I almost forgot. In two days, I will go to your house and you will come to Hogwarts with me okay?

-Okay! we said again, when?

-We'll say... 9 o'clock? Is that alright with you?

-Yes, thank you for all professor.

-You are welcome girls. Now, see you in two days!

And we disapeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: FINISH!!!! DONE! Review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hey!

What's up everybody? Sorry for the long wait(I think) my computer was all messed up so... here goes another chappie! Hope you will like it!(I kinda find it boring so...)

**Princess, Wizrards and a Kingdom**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything...Only the big persons does not me...

Normal P.O.V

Tic..Tac...Tic..Tac...

Tic...Tac...Tic..Tac...

DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Uh?What? Where's the fire?

Sakura stood up in her bed. She looked around her to see the object that was doing this sound to give a little piece of her mind when kero appeared in front of her.

Sakura? You are up? Seriously? What happened?

Do you know where it is coming from?

What did you say?

Do you know where the sound is coming you repeat? I didn't understand...Oh wait I know why...

Kero took of the ear caps that he had in his ear and said:

Now, now...what's this noise? And what did you say?

The noise is an alarm clock that I don't know where it is and I asked to you where it come from.

Oh...Just that...Well...You know... Because Tomoyo and I wanted you to be ready at 9, we kinda...hideyouralarmclock? said kero quickly.

What! What did you do! Where is that damn alarm clock? (A/N: Sakura isn't dense and naive as she was when they were all younger...)

Umm...Yeah...kinda...demo...You know we have a little problem though...

What?

Ano... I don't really...ummmm...remember where I put it...

No, no, no, no, don't tell me we will have to find it? (A/N:In case you ask yourself:'but where are Sakura's brohter and father? Well let's say they just left for work kay?)

Yah...But there's a little catch... I really put hide it so it will be hard to find...

kerrroo...I am SO going to KILL you!

You can't Sakura! You love me to much to do that! Besides, you will have no one to guard you we you need it... So get up! We have to find this alarm clock before we turn all crazy!

Ti gui doo!(A/N Hi!Hi!I just love to say that!)

They went in search for the alarm clock when it sudently stopped.

Aww...what do we do now?There's no sound to guide us anymore...

Ah Ah! I remember! Look under your bed Sakura..

She went to her bed and looked under. And oh surprise! she found the alarm clock.She turned around and watched kero as he backed down a little.

Sakura...I don't like the look on your smile at all... Come on...What are you going to do?

Nothing at all Kero. Just NO SWEETS FROM THE REST OF THE WEEK!

WHAT! Seriously 'Kura...you can't do that...It's me your little kero that you love oh so much...please do everything but do not cut on sweets...they are my reason of life...Ppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee Sakura...Pwetty pwease?

No that's my final answer. Now move out the way I got to get ready. Because of you, it was no use to get up early, we'll be late anyway...

Sakura took her clothes and head for the bathroom. After 15 minutes, she went out and dress herself. She took all her luggage and went to the living room. She waited until someone rang the bell. She went to see who it was and saw Tomoyo standing there with all her luggage. Sakura made a move to pick her things but Tomoyo said:

It's alright Sakura. Now that I have magic I can practice!

With that she took out her wand and murmured something. The luggage went floating inside.

Wow Tomoyo! You're great! How did you do that?

Oh it's easy. I read all the books yesterday and practice a bit and voilà!I'm so goo I know..

You are way too modest Tomoyo... Well do you have everything? If Dumbledore do as he said he will be coming in...now.

With that a looud pop! was heard. Tomoyo and Sakura turned around to see Dumbledore there with something in his hand.

Well good morning girls! How are you?

Fine professor. What do you have in your hand?

Oh, that will be our transportation, he said, showing a little boot.

What? You must be kidding!Boot don't lead us anywhere you know? said Tomoyo.

You'll just see. Now take all your luggage and all you have to do is touch the boot. You just have to put a finger on it. You will sense a little cligning at your navel. It's normal. You will see in a couple of minutes we will be at Hogwarts.

...Okay...they said in hesitation.

They took their luggage and went to where Dumbeldore was standing. Kro flew by and went in the boot.

Yuk! It really stinks! You should put stuff in it!

Yeah... Now girls you have everything? Alright then let's go!

As they took the boot, the worl went spinning around them. They sent a little cligning at their navel but they were so dizzy that they didn't thought about it. A few minutes later, everything stoped turning and the girls opened their eyes. They gasped at waht they saw. They were in a big study with lots of portrait moving on the walls. ''Wait...portraits MOVING? What the hell is that?'' Sakura thought.''Woa things are rellya getting weird by now...'' Dumbledore went to a desk a sit behind it. He motioned to Sakura and Tomoyo to sit and they obeyed. Dumbledore looke at them and said:

Now girls, welcome to Hogwarts. This school is strickly reserved to the persons that have magical power. Here are the rules: the Forbidden Forest, as its name, is strickly forbidden to students. No students are allowed to be in the corridors after the curfew. Now I will explain you a little bit the school. There is four house in this school. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will be choose to be in one of theses houses in a moment. Therefore, it will be like your new family for the rest of the year. Now lets sort you.

Sort?

Yes, don't worry it's not painful...a lot.

What! No way if it is painful I do not want to be sorted.

I'm joking girls. In a matter of fact, you won't feel anything. Now come here Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stood up and went to Dumbledore. He took an old piece of tissue that was laying on a shelf and put it on Tomoyo's head. It started moving and it formed a hat. It started to talk in Tomoyo's head.

Humm...Tomoyo Daidouji...Finally please to meet you... You are kind... You have a generous heart...Oh you are courageous too...Let me think...I will send you to...GRIFFINDOR!

Tomoyo turned around and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at her and Dumbledore mentionned to her that she was next. She took a big gulp and went to the hat. Dumbledore put it on Sakura's head. Like Tomoyo, it started to talk:

Humm...I finally meet the Card Mistress...I'm really flattered that I have to sort you...Now let's of heart...Oh I see that you have a pure heart and soul... Well I know where to put you...GRIFFINDOR!

Sakura smiled, pleased that she was with her best friend. Dumbledore returned to his seat as did Tomoyo and Sakura.

Now that you are in Grinffindor I have to ask you something. I asked you to come here to protect and for protection.

Why to protect?

Well, I will tell you a story. 16 years ago, there was a powerful and evil wizard. His name was Lord Voldemort and he was feared of all. He killed everything that was on his way. One day he killed two persons. He then turned to kill their baby but somehow the cursed that he used backfired and hit him instead. We all thought that we was dead, but 6 years ago we found that he did die physically but his spirit wasn't dead. He took possesion of one of the teachers here and tried to take revenge on the boy that ''killed'' him. He didn't succeed. He escaped once again and we didn't heard news of himsince two years ago. That day, two years ago, he really returned back to life. Nobody take the boy that saw the Dark Lord raising by his proper eyes seriously until last year. Voldemort tried to take back something that was called the Prophecy. Luckily, the Prophcy broke and Voldemort didn't saw what it was. Now everybody know that he is alive again and they are afraid. I know that the first thing that Voldemort will try to do is to kill the boy that is bound to him by the scar that he gave him. That's why I ask you here. I need you to protect and train the boy.

Who it is?

His name is Harry Potter and he is in sixth year like you and in the same house. I need you to befriend him and protect him at all costs.

Now why for protection?

I know that an old and powerful evil force is after you and your cards. Here is the best location to protect you. No one will do you any harm here. Now we have to go to the supper. We will go to the Great Hall and you will have to stay outside. After the Sorting, I will anounce you to everybody and you will have to enter to greet everyone.After you will go and seat with your new housemates. Is that okay with you? Oh and I almost forgot. Since you are new and that you are an exeption you will start next week. Okay? Now let's go the people will be waiting for us.

They went down the stairs and stood in front of big wood doors. Dumbledore opened and entered the Hall. Everyone was there as they all turned around to see him walk through the tables. He went behind the Head table and said:

Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I'm late but I had to get a few last things right. I hope that the sorting was great. Now as every year, the Forbidden Forest is strickly forbidden to every student. When he said that, he looked particullary at 3 figures sitting at the Griffindor table. Now we have two new students cpming to Hogwarts this year. It's an exception and the two students will be in sixth year. Now let me introduce you Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji.

The big doors opened once again to reveal two beatiful girls standing there. If we looked closely to the Griffindor table, we could see a person frozen in shock and another one, smirking. They look around them in wonder and went to the Head table. They bowed to the professors and turned around. Everyone was watching them.

Hello my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I'm very pleased to attend this school, said the black-violet hair and violet eyes girl.

Hello my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm really happy to meet you all, said the auburn haired girl and with the most green eyes that anyone saw.

They were already sorted and we are happy to great them in Griffindor.Griffindor's table cheared Now...

SAKURA! TOMOYO! What are you guys doing here? said a Griffindor girl standing up and interupting Dumbledore.

MEILLIN! Oh gosh is it really you?

Yup it's me!Said Meillin runnig to them.

Meillin jumped on Sakura and gave her a big bear hug.

Humm...Meillin! Can't...breathe...

Oops...Sorry! Got carried away...

Meillin turned to Tomoyoand gave her a big hug.

It's nice to see you again guys! Woa! I never thought that I will see you here...

Hum, hum...said Dumbledore clearing his throat.

The girls turned around and stoped talking, blushing red.

Sorry proffessor...we got carried away...

That's okay but now I must interupt your little reunion because everybody is starved. Now escuse us but let's the feast begin!

The students sighed in relief as food appeared from nowhere. The girls went to their table and sat besides Meillin. They started eating. Sakura said after they were stuffed:

Woow, that was definitly really good. Hey Meillin, by the way, didn't know you had magic!

Yup!The Elders were so surprised when the letter arrived at my house. Well I'm happy now because I'm not a reject anymore! Oh And Congrats to you too Tomoyo!

Well, you were never reject...You were with me so we were to who didn't have magic. And I know! Isn't that great? Now I can tape kawai Sakura everywhere!Sakura sweatdrops

Now come with me we will catch up with everithng by the lake.

Okay! the girls said in unison.

Meillin and Sakura stood first and left. Tomoyo stood as well but a voice ringning in her ear stoped her.

Well Tomoyo dear, it's nice to see you again.

Eriol! Woa it's nice to see you too again! How are you doing? Are Spinel Sun and Nakuru are okay?

Wo slow down Tomoyo! let's go to where Sakura and Maillin are and we will talk there 'kay?

Alright let's go!

They went to the lake to see Sakura and Maillin already sitting there and talking. They turned around as they heard and Sakura cried:

Hey Eriol! It's great to see you again! She went to him and gave him a big hug. How are you?

I'm fine and you Sakura?

I'm great!

They sat there talking for an hour or so when SAkura stood up and said:

I'm going for a walk. I'll be back at the dorms after.

Okay Sakura, they all said in unison.

Eriol and Meillin looked at each other while Sakura was leaving. When she was away enough, burst into wide grins.

Okay, why are you two grinnig like that? You know something I don't, don't you?

Not for so long dear Tomoyo... You see...

Sakura's P.O.V

I'm so happy now! Everything is back to normal! Everyone is there again and we can all hang up like in the old days! I wish Syaoran was here too thought... But he is surely in Hong Kong trainning... He surely had forget me too... Now he will be a leader...He will not need someone like me... Oh well we just have to move on don't we?

I went walking beside the forest when I heard something flying. I looked up and saw the most beatiful owl that I ever saw. It was all black with the tips f the feathers green. It came to me and stood on my shoulder. I took it and placed it on my arm I began stroking it and talking to him.

Wow, you sure are a beautiful creature. I wish I knew who as your master. He sure treats you right. You are one lucky bird I might say...

I continued stroking it until I heard a faint noise. I turned around but saw no one. The owl started to hoot and got off my arm to go somewhere.

Hey! Wait up!

The owl stoped and turned around. He waited for me and went to a little cabin. It turned around once again and waited. As I arrived, it went to my arm and stayed there, waiting to be pet.

Why did you lead me here? You are one weird bird...

I heard some noise again. Suddently I started to panick. Was someone following me? I turned around searching frantically for someone. I guess I was really scared because I let my aura spread a little. I heard someone gasp and a little bit after, I sensed a soft green aura mingling with mine. I gasped and returned not believing it. It can't be! Syaoran can't be here! I turned around sensing where the aura was and said:

Syaoran?

End of chapter

A/N: Hi! Hi! I'm sooooo evil! well I guess it is for now! Stay toned for the next chappie!

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Sorry if it took time to update... Stupid computer that never works:P

Anyways...

On with the story!

(Actually it's the second time that I write this chapter... Weird isn't it?)

Disclaimer: me do not own all that stuff alright?

**Princess, Wizards, and a Kingdom**

**Chapter 3:**

Pit...Pit...

snores

Pit...Pit...

groan

Pit..Pi-

''Shut up!''

''Ah... That's better!''

I opened my eyes, just to see the oh so bright sun shinning through my window. Joy... Another day... And today it's the day that I go to Hogwarts again... Double joy...

Another day without her by my side...Her and her sweet scent of cherry blossoms, her beatiful emerald eyes... those I want to be lost in forever... And that smile... God I'll never forget that smile...So cheerful, so full of life... Damn these Elders to forbid me to see her! Why can't they understand that I love her? Why can't they stop thinking about power, trainning, and the Clan and for once think about my feelings? I'm alone without her. I feel ripped appart, like if there was something missing in me... I'm scarred that she forgot me and moved on... I could never live if it happens... She was the one who opened me up to the others, the one that made me smile and live through the day... Well, I swear that one day, when these ing Elders will not control me anymore I will go to Japan and see her even if she have forgotten me!

Everything changed since I returned from there. I'm even more cold than I was before. Everybody tried to cheer me up but it didn't even work... I realise I've changed... I know that I'll never be the same again... Without her.

I got up from bed and went to the bathroom that was across my room. I dressed in my tranning clothes and went outside to train. After a while, I opened my eyes just to see Meilling staring at me

What do you want? I snapped

Just wanted to tell you that we are leaving soon so you got to pack your things! she replied.

Alright now leave me alone!

With that, I went to my room to take a shower and get my things. I went back outside with everything and got inside the limo without saying goodbye.

Take care son. I sense something dangerous comnig near you.

Yeah, yeah, mother surely some horrible monsterwill hit me on the head and I'll wake up frm this dream...

Just be careful okay?

I'll try to do my best. Goodbye and see you next summer.

Goodbye Syaoran.

With that, she left the window and we went to the airport. After a long and boring flight of I don't know how much hours, we arrived, Meilling and I, at the airport of London. I looked around me and found, oh God please everyone but HIM, that bastard Hiiragizawa. He smiled-with that smile that wants to punch him right in the face- at us and went outside the airport. We followed him because, unfortunatly, he was our lift to the train station. Really I don't have anything against him but just seeing him makes me want to beat the crap out of him... I don't know why though...(A/N He's just jeaaaaaalouuuuus! Ne Syaoran? Syaoran groans I'm not! Dr3y smacks him on the head Yes you are so shut up! Now with the story:P) Anyways, we got in his oh so fabulous car and went to the train station. When we arrived there, it was full of Muggles running everywhere like always... They don't have time to relax I think... Maybe they just don't have the word ''Relax'' in their vocabulary... Oh well... We went, like always, through the gate 9¾ and got into the Hogwarts express. We arrived at the cabinet where Potter and his friends were and sat with them.

Hello everyone! said Meilling.

Hello! replied everyone.(so much for a conversation...)

Did you passed a good vacation? asked the bast-, no Hiiragizawa.

We have thank you. How is Nakuru? asked Granger.

She's well I guess... She stopped to stuff sugar in Suppi's mouth for a while... We thought that she was going crazy!

Surely! Said Weasley.

And the conversation went on and on... I didn't even say a word because I didn't feel to talk to anyone. And they all know that I don't want to talk to anyone. It was boring until our little friend Draco Furret Malfoy entered the cabinet to say his usual remark.

Hey if it isn't Pootty and his gang! How are you Weasle? Made some money this summer? I can see that you have new clothes on you... Well, well...If it isn't Granger...You weren't murdered in the summer? Becasue you know all the Mud-

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence when he was hex but a 3 spells. He went through all the others compartiments and fell on the floor. He will be knock out for a while I think...

That will serves him right! said Meilling.

I looked at her and smirked. I did it secretly of course because I didnt't want anybody to see it. That's the Meilling I know. Since I'm back, she did everythng in her powers to cheer me up but nothing worked... I'm kinda feel sorry for her but hey! I can't just change right now can I? I could but without her..what's the point?

The road to Hogwarts was as boring as always. Potter and Weasley played Chess and Granger was in her books. Meilling had disapeared and Hiiragizawa...well I don't care where he is...

We finally arrived at Hogwarts when I felt a strange aura... Something familiar... Like... pink... But I shrugged it off. It couldn't be her. She's surely in her room doing God knows what with her family and that stupid stuffed ball... I went inside the castle and went directly to my dorms. I didn't feel like going to the feast... So I put some warm clothes on and went outside to take a walk. I went outside and walked for what seemed hours. After a while-I didn't even know what the time is- I saw my owl, Brallea, flying towards me. I raised my hand and let her stay on my arm.

Hello beautiful. How are you today?

For answer, she pecked my nose and went flying. I followed her, knowing that she wanted me to. We arrived at Hagrid's hut where there was someone over the fence so I approach myself. I sensed the person paicked and sensed...pink!I gasped. What the heck? Just to be sure, I let my aura flow to the person nad heard him/her gasp in response. He/She turned around and I found myself staring in the most beautiful eyes I never seen.

Syaoran?

I looked at her. It been so long... 4 years without her... And now she was here, at Hogwarts, in front of me.Wait... Here in Hogwarts! So... that means...

Sakura...

I went to her and picked her in my arms. I felt something wet coming down on my cheeks and realised that I was crying. I felt somethig wet on my shirt too. She was crying...

Hush Sakura... I'm here now... Don't need to cry anymore...

Is that really you? Are you really here? Or is it just a dream? Oh you are crying too!

Only for you my Sakura, only for you and if it's a dream then I don't want to wake up anymore... Oh Sakura, I waited so long!

Now you really are here with me... Never leave me again Sayoran!

How could I leave you? I love you too much for that my sweet and beautiful cherry blossom...

Really? I love you so much my Little Wolf!

I craddle her in my arms to a tree nearby ans sat between the roots. I looked at her and slowly kissed her. Oh God that feels wonderful! She tasted like heaven! How I longed for her! I slowly pulled away and smiled at her. I actually smiled at her! Something I haven't done in four years...

I missed you ya know.

I missed you too... Now tell me everything.Why are you here in Hogwarts? I thought you were with your father in Japan...

Well...

After hours of talking, we were both sleepy so I took her in my arms and went in the castle.

Syaoran put me down! I can walk by myself!

A princess doesn't need to walk when she has a prince to take her everywhere!

Your no fun!

She pouted. One of thoses little pouts that makes me smile. I laughed at her reaction. Woah! I actually smiled andlaughed in one day! It must be some miracle!Well Sakura is making wonders with me I think...We went to the dorms and I put her to bed. I kissed her goodnight and went to bed.

Yes, that will be a wonderful year...

End of Chapter--------------------

A/N: Yay! Another chappie finished! Sorry took so long for updating but I gave up writing to read for a while...

Anyways...Review please!


End file.
